Give Me a Reason
by Cole224
Summary: Oliver comes to see Clark after he finds out the truth. Set after Traveler. Oneshot


Okay so this is just a oneshot that I thought up after watching Traveler. Just got to see the last two episodes actually. Um, this is sort of slash, but there's no actual kissing or anything. I guess you could think of it either way.

Don't own anything.

* * *

Clark stopped short at the top of the stairs of the barn loft when he caught sight of who was there. He stood there for several minutes, staring at the man, his back turned to Clark as he stared out at the sky.

Clark didn't know what he was doing here but he didn't like the fact that he was here so soon after everything that had happened. There was no way that he had heard about it all, but what if he had? When he turned to Clark and Clark saw many emotions pass over his face in succession, he knew that he had heard.

"Oliver." Clark said quietly, coming closer to the man.

"Clark." Oliver stepped up to him, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What...?" Oliver shook his head.

"You know why I'm here." He said, a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Oliver-" He held up a hand, stopping Clark.

"No wait, you know what? I bet you don't. I'm not even sure why I came here first. Especially seeing as how I didn't mean to, not at first." He walked around Clark, facing away from him and staring out at the barn.

"But then I got to thinking about you. I mean, I mean I know we've had our differences in the past, but I did think we were friends."

"We are friends." Clark said, taking a step closer. Oliver turned to him again. Clark was shocked and froze when he caught sight of Oliver's eyes. Anger was there, actually more like rage, but there was also a hint of unshed tears shining in his dark eyes.

"So, then what I want to know is why you didn't tell me? What? You didn't think I deserved to know about this." Clark closed his eyes, trying to think about how he should answer his friend. When Clark opened his eyes there was a bitter look in his eyes. Beneath that was the rage that Clark had never wanted to see in Oliver's eyes.

"Right." Oliver nodded. "Guess I shouldn't have come here after all." Clark stood for a few seconds as Oliver turned around.

"I was afraid!" Clark blurted out and Oliver froze and turned back to him. Clark sighed. "I was afraid of what you would do, okay?"

"So, what? Your protecting Lionel Luthor now?" The rage flashed again in Oliver's eyes and Clark shook his head. He stepped forward again.

"No. I was trying to protect you." When Oliver simply raised an eyebrow, Clark sighed again. "I didn't want you to do something you'd regret later. Something that could destroy you." Tears sparkled in Oliver's eyes but he didn't let them fall.

"What if it was you, Clark? What if he had killed your father?" Clark looked down for a moment and the memory of what he had almost done to those guys who had mugged his mom shortly after his dad died came back to him.

"I don't know." He said, shaking his head. He stepped even closer to Oliver and put his hands on Oliver's shoulders. "But I can't let you do something that you'd regret the rest of your life." Clark frowned when a thought occurred to him.

"Why did you really come here, Ollie?" He asked. "You knew I would stop you, didn't you?" Oliver shook his head, looking away from Clark. He bit his lip, trying to banish the tears from his eyes.

"I need you to give me a reason, Clark." He whispered, still not looking at him. "Right now your the only thing that's keeping me from going straight to Luthorcorp and killing the man with my bare hands." Clark shook his head. Even if he did believe that Lionel had somehow changed, he'd never forgive the man for causing Oliver so much pain.

"I don't think that's true." He knew how strong Oliver was. Still...Not thinking twice, Clark pulled Oliver forward and wrapped his arms around him. Oliver was tense and he didn't move at all for several minutes. Finally, he responded and returned the embrace. Clark rubbed circles on his back, trying to ease some of the tension that he could feel running through Oliver's body.

"I need him to pay, Clark." Oliver whispered near his ear. Clark closed his eyes and held onto him tighter.

"I know." He wished he could tell him that Lionel would pay, but the Luthors always seemed to come out on top, and he couldn't let Oliver kill the man. He knew what it would do to him. All he could do was to keep that from happening and to comfort Oliver the best he could.

* * *

I know it's kind of open ended. I've been wanting to write this sense I saw Traveler, hope you guys like it.


End file.
